Recently, a user recognition-related technology using a user's body characteristic such as fingerprint, iris, and the like has been developed. For example, a fingerprint recognition technology may include an element for radiating a light to the surface of the user's finger and acquiring an image of the fingerprint from a light reflected from the surface of the finger. The conventional fingerprint recognition technology includes an element for comparing the acquired image of the fingerprint and a conventionally registered image of the fingerprint and identifying the user based on a result of the comparison. The fingerprint recognition technology may be useful in that every person has different fingerprints. People may have individually different body characteristics and for example, everyone's fingerprint shapes, iris shapes, shapes of vein near the wrist are different. The conventional fingerprint recognition technology may sense the corresponding body characteristic and compare the sensed body characteristic and a pre-registered body characteristic, so as to recognize the user. In a viewpoint of the user, the fingerprint recognition technology may increase user convenience since the user can simply input his/her own body characteristic without passing through a separate complex authentication process.
As described above, the user's body characteristic is unique and considerable efforts may be required to prevent the user's body characteristic from being leaked. When only a password is leaked, the user can change the corresponding password into a new password, but cannot change the user's body characteristic. Such a problem may become serious when the conventional sensor and processing device are separated from each other. The conventional sensor may sense the user's body characteristic and transmit the sensing data to the processing device. In this case, when the sensing data is leaked, the user's body characteristic is also leaked, so the conventional biometric information recognition system has a vulnerability in terms of security.